1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronically controlled, fuel injection method of and apparatus for for internal combustion engines, wherein a fuel injection valve for injecting a fuel into an intake system of an internal combustion engine is controlled by electric signals.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
In a conventional, electronically controlled, fuel injection method, an amount of fuel being injected into an intake system during acceleration is controlled by injecting the fuel at a given rate from the injection valve as soon as it is sensed that a throttle valve has been opened from the fully close position, or every time a switching means is turned to the on-position which switching means is adapted to be turned on and off alternately in association with the openning movement of the throttle valve. In the former, a given amount of fuel can be successfully supplied into the combustion chambers, irrespective of the acceleration required. Yet, the former is attended with such drawbacks as when a slow acceleration is required, an overrich mixture charge results, thus lowering the fuel consumption efficiency, and increasing an amount of detrimental components the exhaust gases; when a rapid acceleration is required or acceleration is conducted in a state in which the throttle valve assumes a given position except the fully close position, the amount of fuel being supplied is lessened, lowering the driving feeling during acceleration. In the latter, an amount of fuel being injected for acceleration is determined independently of the acceleration required, resulting in the drawbacks as encountered with the former method.